Every Third Dimension
by Just A Penniless Writer
Summary: Sarah is frustrated with the supernatural. Too bad no one told Dr. Cullen. A Labyrinth/Twilight crossover oneshot.


**Every Third Dimension**  
_Just A Penniless Writer_

**_Standard Disclaimer Applies x2_**  
_**  
Author's Plea: **_meh. I couldn't help myself... I see the possibility of more stories in this line, perhaps prequels or something equally silly with other fandoms. Sarah will always be the main character. She's just that kind of girl. meh. Enjoy if you can.

**

Sarah Williams was very good at spotting the supernatural. It was rather easy considering her history, but it still proved to amaze her each and every time she came across something not quite right.

Like the misplaced delivery owl she found in the woods while she was in college.

Or the lovely little red-eyed girl who tried to lead her into a dark alley in Italy.

Or the strange little pub she'd stumbled across in London.

Or the depressed specter she'd met on the bus in New York.

Or the adorable little demon rat she'd seen in a pet store in Chinatown.

However, everything that she'd unwittingly become involved in was very content to stay apart from her daily life, something she was very grateful for. After all, it was hard enough to concentrate on reality when her mind tended to wander; it was impossibly difficult when something supernatural distracted her.

Thus it was that when she continued to pass by the same pale man every evening that she began to grow angry. Her work ethic wasn't the best, but she was usually able to get at least a little accomplished when she didn't have abnormally attractive men pulling her mind to the unreal.

And just as when she was whiny teenager, Sarah tended to become an idiot when she became too angry. Thus it was really no surprise to her or anyone who knew her that she broke her toe after trying to kick a wall in frustration. The broken toe did little to stem her anger; if anything it only made her angrier. She had worked herself into a fine temper when the object, if not the reason, for her anger walked into the exam room.

"Good evening, Miss Williams. I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Yeah, yeah. What are you really?"

The doctor didn't even spare her a glance as he read the file in his hands. "I assure you, I am a doctor."

Sarah rolled her eyes. While it was true that eventuality and the Labyrinth had resulted in her becoming a more mature and well rounded person, she still did have her moments of childish petulance. This was shaping out to be one of those moments.

"You aren't even human," she muttered.

This statement seemed to get the doctor's attention. He slowly raised his head and allowed his golden eyes to meet her resolute gaze.

"Excuse me?" he asked mildly.

"Don't give me that look. Throw some glitter on you and you could be his brother."

The doctor blinked.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sarah continued blithely. "Does it amuse you to walk amongst us? Are you trying to make up for something? Do you even realize how utterly demeaning it is for you to be here?"

At this point she took a break from ranting to observe the doctor. He was stone still, staring blankly at her while his arms hung limply at his side, his fingertips only barely holding her file. He looked so very lost that she almost regretted her harsh words.

Almost.

However, she was enough moved that she took pity on him and decided to throw him a lifeline.

"I don't mean to be harsh or anything, but your presence here makes me very uncomfortable. You could be a really great individual, but… this is just too much for me. I don't suppose I could convince you to go away?"

Her words finally seemed to spur action from the doctor who looked around the room uncomfortably before responding.

"I believe that can be arranged," he stated before sighing.

She sighed as well, her anger all but evaporated.

"Thank you," she said softly, gratefully before tacking on an apology.

An uncomfortable silence filled the exam room before the doctor sighed again and left the exam room. Sarah waited a full minute before she realized that he left before fixing her toe.

"Hey! What about my toe?" she yelled in frustration.

"My, my. What trouble you cause, my dear."

Sarah, already feeling pained and irritated, was in no mood for the King's unwarranted and unwanted appearance. She was also in no mood to argue with herself over whether he was actually unwanted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe I am drawn to you when you are in pain?"

"Yeah, only to mock me and make me feel worse."

"It takes only a wish to make it all go away."

"What else will go away besides the pain?"

"That, love, is entirely up to you."

She glared righteously before her anger slowly but surely evaporated. When he'd first started this campaign, she'd been frightened. After the first few attempts, she'd started to see the humor in it. After a year of attempts, she'd become irritated. It was only now that she was finally starting to take him seriously.

"Why should I give up all of this?" she asked him thoughtfully.

"Why shouldn't you? These little… irregularities… will continue to find you for as long as you deny your rightful place. I wouldn't be surprised if you run into this doctor again or another one of his kind."

"I thought he was like you."

"Appearances are deceiving, my love. You would not find us so similar should you know his diet."

"Little children?"

"He only wishes. I believe he dines on deer."

"What's wrong with venison?"

"I never said he ate the meat."

"Oh."

They were silent as the King watched his would-be Queen while the would-be Queen tried not to think about deer.

"Are you going to fix my toe?" she finally asked plainly, the pain starting to push forward now that her irritation had worn down.

"Is that all you wish?" he responded just as plainly, though hope tinged the edges of tone.

"For now. Ask me again when I can walk."

A wry smile graced his lips before he snapped his fingers with a flourish. She smiled softly as she wriggled her toes successfully. Her eyes were lit with affection when she met his gaze.

"Is that all you wish, my Queen?" he asked again softly.

"Take me home, Jareth."

"Very well."

And with a little more flourish, and a lot of glitter, the two disappeared from the room, and the world, entirely.

*

Outside of the now empty exam room, the doctor and his newly-arrived son looked at each other with wide eyes. They'd heard every bit of the odd conversation and still had no idea how to react.

"Did you… hear anything?" the doctor asked blankly, referring to his oldest son's ability.

"Every time I tried, all I got was an image of an ugly little creature pointing at me and laughing," the bronze-haired boy replied.

Hearing only silence, they opened the door only to find luminescent dust floating in the air.

"I think it's time we moved," the doctor said quietly.

"Yes. I think you are right."

**

**_meh._**


End file.
